Manning Up
by mgaudry
Summary: Summary:AU reckoning to power Lana has no longer a hold on him. Clark sees the real her and has unfinished business with Lana before going to Star City to make amends.Part1 of one shot Trilogy. There will be Nine more


Summary:AU (reckoning to power) Lana has no longer a hold on him. Clark sees the real her and has unfinished business with Lana before going to Star City to make 1 of one shot Trilogy. There will be Nine more

Pairing: Clois, Kal-El vs Lana

**MANNING UP**

**Daily Planet Rooftop:**  
Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. and for the first time in his life, Clark saw the real Lana. A manipulative,betraying,selfish, spoiled brat who used him and Chloe all these Clark also saw that she cared about nobody but herself .  
"Lana you have to get the suit off" said Clark" Why would I wont to do that, especially when i can have all the power in the world, Clark you should join me, Imagine it Clark we could rule the world, these people could be our slaves" replied a sadistic looking Lana Lang.

" I never join you twisted games", " I would never rule the world, These powers have gone to your head" Said a determined Clark to stop her " why because your to scared to do whats right, Clark as Lex taught me Power is everything and first things first i am going to destroy Metropolis **SO JOIN ME**" yelled Lana.  
" I will never join you, I'll be standing where I belong between you and the people of Earth". Replied Clark.

" I thought you Loved Me Clark" " I thought so too Lana but not anymore"  
" Your weak Clark just like you father, No wonder Your father is dead" said Lana hitting a blow in Clark's heart.

"Lana I stopped blaming myself for the death of Johnathan Kent, Lana I don't nor ever will love you again because you see Lana, When I told you about what had happened to my dad I hated myself but not anymore, I should have saved my father instead of you. That was a hardcore blow to Lana's dark demented heart but Clark didn't care and continued."You see Lana as a friend, a dark knight friend once told me " ITS NOT WHO ARE BUT WHAT YOU DO THAT DEFINES YOU" and he's right I'm no longer going to hide or be afraid of what i am anymore" and to deliver the final blow to her heart" The reason I don't love you anymore is because I'm in love with Lois Lane, my best friend, and my daily Planet Partner" "I'll tell you why because she has been there for me since you broke my heart and left, she makes me happy" and pushes me in the right makes me feel free, she makes me feel that I can carry the weight of the world on my shoulders and be able to spend time with was right Its time that I stop sitting on my ass waiting for someone to be saved and the world got to know the red and blue blur, Metropolis's Own Guardian." said a very serious, determined and proud Clark. Lana was furious at what he said, her plan o making him join her was failing miserably.

" Well then I'll just have to take out Lois, Chloe and the rest of Metropolis to teach you a lesson Clark and the lesson is Don't Get Lana Lang Mad"  
Lana was about to jump off but Clark super sped and grabbed her slamming her down to the pavement. Lana then punched Clark into the sky and Lana flew up and stayed in the sky looking for Clark and to her surprise Clark was actually Flying.  
Clark fly at mach speed towards her getting ready to fight her ( Dragon ball Z air fighting style).  
Clark and Lana traded blow for blow at super speed. and when Lana thought she had the final blow for the victory Clark dodged it and fly jump behind her and heat visioned  
her back sending her to the river beside the city. as soon as she got her head out of the river. Lana was scared because Clark was floating towards with a face of disgusr, Rage and anger. Clark then picked her up by the throat  
" If you ever lay one hand on any human or Chloe and Lois for that matter I Clark Joseph Kent the adapted son of Johnathan and Martha Kent and I am Kal-EL the Last Son of Krypton, The son of Jor-El and Lara will send you to a place far worse then hell  
the phantom Zone, Do I make Myself perfectly Clear" said a very seething Clark, Lana just nodded" and Lana" she looked up at him, his eyes very serious" don't you ever come back" and dropped her on the side walk before super speeding to the Isis Foundation to meet Chloe. He knew he was a few minutes late, he was going to bring her star city with him to see Jimmy and Lois.

When he arrived outside the foundation. Chloe smiled at him" hey (hugging him) what took you so long" a' just tying up some loose ends Chloe" 'Chloe" " yeah", " I'm in love with Lois", " I know"  
Chloe turned to see Clark's eyes and told him this" Brake her heart and you will be double teamed by the Sullivan Lane Team" Clark nodded and both Laughed at each other" Chloe how would you like to fly" and befor she could answer they flew to star city"

**Star City:**  
Lois was getting coffee. Its been a rough couple of months. from that monstercrashing Chloe's wedding to jimmy getting severally injured. But the one thing that was on her mind was a farm boy she nicknamed smallville and her only thought was that she didn't loose her chance at telling him that she loved him. but when she turned arouned to go back to the room she was surprised to see Chloe and Clark walking towards her and smiling. Chloe and Lois ran into each others arms.  
Clark just watched them and follow them into Jimmy's room. Jimmy was somewhat decided to get coffee.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Chloe pointing him towards Lois" there's your chance, Clark smiled and walked to where Lois was. Both Looked at Each other.  
Lois was about to speak when she felt Clark's finger on her lips." Lois I don't know how to tell you that I'm in love with you and as she was about to speak but Clark grabbed lois on the back of her head and Kiss her very passionately. " I LOVE YOU TOO SMALLVILLE".Chloe stood by Jimmy's room smiling at the both of them.  
"Lois there's something that I need to tell you....................

**Outskirts of Metropolis:**  
A green Hulk figure was transforming back to the human(Incredible Hulk 2008 version)  
Form and Looked at the sign "Smallville Meteor Capital of the World"

**Back Alley Of Metropolis General:  
**David Bloom Started to Transform into DOOMSDAY


End file.
